gingakikoutaifandomcom-20200213-history
Jiart
Jiart (ジアート Jiāto?)is a prince of the Wulgaru. He is the brother to the Wulgaru King and Teoria. Like most Wulgarus, Jiart will do everything to satisfy his lust and ego. He is the rival to the protagonist, Izuru Hitachi. Personality and Skills Jiart is a follower of the Wulgaru's base principle, that is Charles Darwin's "Survival of the fittest". He is also one that will do everything to satisfy his lust. He is disinterested in weak enemies and enjoys in fighting strong opponents. He is also manipulative and secretive, accusing and then killing Lord Rada after the latter overheard his conversation with Lumez. He pilots a High Mobility type Wulgaru Mech that has no current official name. Historyse 'First Appearence' Jiart first appeared attacking Izuru and his team while they were setting up satellite cameras above Undina base. He shows overconfidence in the battle as he fired a volley of lasers on Team Rabbits with the intention to not hit. He left after finding that the Bunnies are too weak of an opponent, stating '' "A weak prey is no prey of Prince Jiart"'' 'Fighting Izuru at Ceres' Jiart once again appeared at the Battle of ceres in episode 8. He decided to sortie after seeing Team Rabbit's potential to be a worthy prey. After launching, he fought Izuru and his Red 05 in dead space. His mech soon prove to be too powerful for Red 05 as he manage to cut half Izuru's blade. The flying blade hits Red 05's cockpit, exposing Izuru. Jiart is surprised to find Izuru having the looks of a Wulgaru. Shocked, Jiart "extends his cockpit" to get a better view of his Lamata (prey) allowing Izuru to see his face in the process. Before leaving, Jiart spoke in Wulgaru tongue "The fight was amusing. We will meet again, primitive one." Flowers that Fall in Space Initially, Jiart do not participate in the final war due to absence of Red 5. But as the battle goes on he become impatient because the GDF able to fight on par with the other Wulgaru Generals, even defeating Lutie. He start to toy with rest of Fail Five team by blocking their escape route, deliberately give a soft thud at Rose 3 at her blind spot, gives a face stop at Blue 2 and evading Gold 4 shots and evading Black 6 suppression. As time goes on he start to chip away Blue 3 frame provoking Izuru to request sortie immediately. Red 5 enters battle and start fighting with Jiart on an epic scale not before seen in previous battle, allowing the rest of Fail Five to retreat. Jiart was so estatic that he lost interest of the rest of the team and start teasing Red 5. As the battle progresses, Red 5 began to become more aggressive, and more violent in nature as the Frame began to overtake Izuru, unlocking his blue heat sink and 4 eyes. As a result Jiart begun to feel fear, which suprises him. Instead of backing of he become even more excited, causing his Wulgaru Mecha to develop an even higher level, to match Red 5. It become even more apparent both Jiart and Izuru are so engrossed in battle that they dismiss any attempts to back down by their comrades. Jiart refuse to accept orders for retreat even though the Gate is about to be destroyed. He continues to mock Red 5. But to his dismay, Red 5 begun to power down. Dissapointed at the loss of an exhilirating battle he decides to end the "Hunt" but Fail Five team returns to back up Red 5 so they can retreat together. Although Jiart was outnumbered, he refuse to let Red 5 to escape and start attacking the other Fail Five team, which all of them is significantly damage and low on power. Red 5 decides to order the team to retreat while he act as bait. And so Jiart have an extended match with Red 5, but something is happening to Red 5 as they continue their match. Red 5 began humming a new found power. The blue heat sink was extended again and this time grows beyond the Frame, creating an afterglow of wings/butterfly. Jiart was estactic again, exclaiming how this prey is worth of the Hunt and power up to his ultimate form. Both resume their match, eventhough both mecha livefeed suggesting their mecha is drain of energy and technically unable to continue. The finale happens when the Gate was destroyed with both of them consumed in the exposion, essentially ending the Wulgaru threat. During the explosion Red 5 was severely damaged and Izuru was unconscious, Jiart reappears, with no visible damage from the Gate explosion was excited to end the Hunt. Red 5 however, move with its remaining energy able to fight with is limited ammo. Jiart able to evade all the shots and start cutting Red 5. However, Red 5 made a last ditch attempt by removing its Core Frame, with the split second the time Jiart cutting the Main Frame, Red 5 Core Frame uses his hand to stab at Jiart Mecha core. Jiart, mortally wounded exclaimed what a wonderful battle it is and his mecha proceed to explode, ending his life. Category:Characters Category:Male